never trust a fowl
by cup of tea hatter
Summary: i'm artemis fowl the third a women of the future so when i accidentally blown up my father's lab i'm sent to haven city for a mouth if i only knew what i was getting into
1. Chapter 1

1

as i sat in my father's study i know i'm in big trouble maybe i should describe myself to you i have auburn hair with a black fringe and blue and hazel eyes light nut skin and my name is artemis fowl the third and i'm a girl get over it my father is artemis the 2nd and my mother if you haven't guessed already is holly short well holly fowl now i'm 15 a genius and good at everything i try anyway back to the moment my father was mad at me because i may of blown up his lab and before you say anything else it was an accident all i was doing was modifying his invention a bit and who knew it would explode i mean it could have happen to anyone what do you have to say artemis my father says father it was an accident i didn't mean to blown up the lab i say with my best puppy dog eyes (i leant it form juliet it works ) and then he says something that i didn't think he'd something i didn't thing he'd say me and your mother have been talking and we're going to be sending you to haven for a mouth i feel jaw drop but father i can'- but i get cut off me and your father thing it's best and your working with foaly my mother says and i think my life is over o.v.e.r

next stop haven as in fairy central what the hell am i gonna do


	2. Chapter 2

2 i stand outside tara shuttle port waiting for my mother and father to finish they're good byes to me don't worry miss a mouth will fly bye butler says and i smirk up at him i think it most likely will i say artemis no time travel i hear my father say and i have a vampic smirk on my face no promises dear father no promises the shuttle takes at least 2 hours to get to haven i click my fingers and am in a cloud of blue sparks and behold i look like an elf i still have all my limbs there for i'm alive as i step in to haven's shuttle port i see a teenage centaur and walk over to him hello sparter i say how's your dad he simply smiles at me and says artemis how have you been i've been fine sparter and before you comment on me being an elf let's just say i still have some magic in me i say a smile on my face me and sparter have been child hood friends forever i mean i still beat him in chess but hey he doesn't mined anyway we'd better get going dad's expecting us in an hour so you'd better come along then he says he's sort of a bit out of it at the moment because there's a spy in the lep he thinks it's the academy sparter says smile now gone i see well we'd better get going then

this is going to be fun maybe i'll get a bit of action after all


	3. Chapter 3

3

acre

i wait for my dad outside police plaza my name is acre burrows i'm 16 an elf and have annoying friend speaking of winch here comes one now hey acre waiting for your dad julius kelp says with a smirk go away julius i say ok ok i'll go as soon as i've told you about the girl i just saw at the shuttle port oh look there she is now he says and i look where he's pointing and at the doors to police plaza was probably the hottest elf i've ever seen she had long auburn hair a jet black fringe that framed hair face i couldn't see what colour her eyes were but i bet they're amazing she wore a dark green t-shirt and black skinny jeans her light nut skin seem to glow as she smiled i can see julius laughing his head off but i don't seem to care my dad comes out the doors he waves at me and smiles i wave and smile back bye julius i say and julius says good bye as well

the last thing i see is the girl entering police plaza and all i know is i have to know her name


	4. Chapter 4

**hi there cup of tea hatter here and before you start saying how bad this story is let me explain**

**i'm rewriting this monstrous awful first attempt at a story on here and making it better so all in all i'm really sorry **

**thank you you for putting up with it **

**yours truly **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams) **


End file.
